Dead Line
by Michiko12
Summary: Based off of Alice in Wonderland. I'm new at this so it might suck. Alice and Dakota get stuck in wonderland and can't seem to find their way out! Rated M for a possibility of gore, violence and cussing in later chapters.
1. Prologue

A/N My first story!

I do not own Alice in wonderland... But there will be some OC's in here.

* * *

Two men in black cloaks held a string. Pulling on it, not too tight, yet not too loose. Just in fact so the string would neither break, nor be too limp.

The string belonged to a girl. Not yet insane. Innocent. Not knowing much that she held power. Such a power could break anything standing in her path.

The string was the only key to her death, and therefore, she couldn't be killed unless you found the two men, killed them and broke the string.

It was strong. Yet weak. Very thin, and wiry. It could barely contain the power within itself that the young girl carried.

The men, both hidden deep in Wonderland would never be able to find their way out of the winding hallways, upside down rooms, fields of broken toys and of the madness she has created without her even knowing. And, without her help, they would perish.

The girls name was Alice. She has porcelain skin, long silky black hair and unusual bright green eyes.

Wonderland is somewhere yet nowhere. Yet, now is for you to find out the girls history, along with her story.

* * *

A/N Dx Sorry it's so short! I will eventually get to longer chapters... :D


	2. Hide and Seek

A/N I do not own Alice in Wonderland! .3.

* * *

"Alice! Where are you?" called a young boy. Alice rolled her eyes. This was Hide and Seek. Not Come Out Of Your Hiding Place So I Can Find You. One, that was a long name. And two, she wouldn't dare. So instead, she held her breath. Hiding was her thing. The harder the hiding spot was, the better. She loved it.

The boy ran past her hiding place. The dog followed. Stupid dog. It was going to ruin the game. But the stupid mutt ran past her also, toward the boy barking. Up and down the hall a few times they ran. She would have laughed, but she would get caught. Right now, the amount of time would be approximately three hours. In a pantry. She was getting hungry, and prayed that her stomach wouldn't growl.

They ran past her again. Yet this time the dog stopped to sniff at the doors. The dog barked and she sighed.

She could have went a little longer if it wasn't for that stupid dog being here. She hadn't broken her newest record yet. Twenty hours and thirty two minutes.

The boy ran back. There was a thump, two yelps, both from the boy and the dog. The boy opened the door to the cabinet grinning. Sky blue eyes and dark brown hair and all.

"I found you!" The boy cried with excitement. Alice crawled out of her hiding place. Her hand landed on something sharp. Glass most likely from the vase in the hallway they were in. He most likely had broken her mothers vase. She lifted her hand to see what happened.

Blood rolled down the heel of her hand and down her wrist. She was bleeding. A lot. The boy whimpered and sniffled as if he was the one who was bleeding. "Alice... Y-you're bleeding..."

Blood was gushing out and I just sat there, my mouth wide open. I snapped back to reality almost instantly. So fast, it made my headache with a fierce pain.

The blood... It smelt... So sweet and metallic... "Alice?" The boy asked questioningly. A maid walked into the hallway to see Alice and the boy sitting on the floor, the vase broken, pieces of it lying everywhere and blood. Oh boy... the amount of blood was almost impossible with just one cut.

The maid shrieked. She pulled me upward to stand. She then dragged me down a few halls into the kitchen. "Dakota get in here!" Dakota, the boy came running into the kitchen. "What did I tell you about running?" Asked the maid glaring at him, with furious tone. Dakota looked down at the floor pouting. "Not to run," he said. The maid then nodded.

"Right," said the maid. She took out a few bandages and washed off my hand. Then she carefully placed the bandages on my hand. "Be more careful..." She glared at Alice. Alice looked down at the floor and sighed. She looked back up at the maid. There was a glint of darkness in her eyes. She was hiding something... Something very dark...

She looked out the window when she noticed me staring at her pretty aqua eyes. "Go play. But don't run," said the maid with a sigh. The sun made her curly hair look like an even lighter blond. And off we went to play.

* * *

A/N Another chapter complete! Yes! Tell me how I have been doing so far.


End file.
